Top 100 Acting Titles
This is a top over actor and actresses with the most acting titles on this wiki. Top 100 Acting Title Listing #Desmond Llewelyn (17 Acting titles) (Welsh) † #Lois Maxwell (14 Acting titles) (Canadian) † #Warwick Davis (12 Acting titles) (British) #Alan Rickman (11 Acting titles) (British) #Bernard Lee (11 Acting titles) (British) † #Christopher Lee (11 Acting titles) (British) † #Orlando Bloom (10 Acting titles) (British) #Robbie Coltrane (10 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Samuel L. Jackson (10 Acting titles) (American) #Cate Blanchett (9 Acting titles) (Australian) #Daniel Radcliffe (9 Acting titles) (British) #David Bradley (9 Acting titles) (British) #Maggie Smith (9 Acting titles) (British) #Bonnie Wright (8 Acting titles) (British) #Devon Murray (8 Acting titles) (Irish) #Emma Watson (8 Acting titles) (British) #Ian McKellen (8 Acting titles) (British) #Judi Dench (8 Acting titles) (British) #Julie Walters (8 Acting titles) (British) #Rupert Grint (8 Acting titles) (British) #Sean Connery (8 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Tom Felton (8 Acting titles) (British) #Anthony Daniels (7 Acting titles) (British) #David Thewlis (7 Acting titles) (British) #Keira Knightley (7 Acting titles) (British) #Kenny Baker (7 Acting titles) (British) #Richard Griffiths (7 Acting titles) (British) † #Roger Moore (7 Acting titles) (British) #Sean Bean (7 Acting titles) (British) #Brendan Fraser (6 Acting titles) (American) #Dave Legeno (6 Acting titles) (British) † #Eddie Murphy (6 Acting titles) (American) #Gary Oldman (6 Acting titles) (British) #Geoffrey Rush (6 Acting titles) (Australian) #Harrison Ford (6 Acting titles) (American) #Helena Bonham Carter (6 Acting titles) (British) #Hugo Weaving (6 Acting titles) (British) #Ian McDiarmid (6 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Jamie Waylett (6 Acting titles) (British) #Jason Isaacs (6 Acting titles) (British) #Jonathan Pryce (6 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Mackenzie Crook (6 Acting titles) (British) #Michael Gambon (6 Acting titles) (Irish) #Natalia Tena (6 Acting titles) (British) #Andy Serkis (5 Acting titles) (British) #Angus Barnett (5 Acting titles) (British) #Bill Nighy (5 Acting titles) (British) #Brendan Gleeson (5 Acting titles) (Irish) #Charles Dance (5 Acting titles) (British) #Dominic Monaghan (5 Acting titles) (British) #Emma Thompson (5 Acting titles) (British) #Fiona Shaw (5 Acting titles) (Irish) #Harry Melling (5 Acting titles) (British) #Helen McCrory (5 Acting titles) (British) #Jeremy Bulloch (5 Acting titles) (British) #John Rhys-Davies (5 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Johnny Depp (5 Acting titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (5 Acting titles) (American) #Michael Gough (5 Acting titles) (British) † #Oliver Ford Davies (5 Acting titles) (British) #Peter Mayhew (5 Acting titles) (British) #Sean Astin (5 Acting titles) (American) #Stanley Tucci (5 Acting titles) (American) #Tom Hollander (5 Acting titles) (British) #Arnold Schwarzenegger (4 Acting titles) (American) #Benedict Cumberbatch (4 Acting titles) (British) #Carrie Fisher (4 Acting titles) (American) #Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa (4 Acting titles) (American) #Christopher Walken (4 Acting titles) (American) #Dermot Keaney (4 Acting titles) (British) #Donald Sutherland (4 Acting titles) (Canadian) #Dwayne Johnson (4 Acting titles) (American) #Elijah Wood (4 Acting titles) (American) #Elizabeth Banks (4 Acting titles) (American) #Halle Berry (4 Acting titles) (American) #Hugh Bonneville (4 Acting titles) (British) #Hugh Grant (4 Acting titles) (British) #Hugh Jackman (4 Acting titles) (Australian) #Ian Holm (4 Acting titles) (British) #Jena Malone (4 Acting titles) (American) #Jim Broadbent (4 Acting titles) (British) #John Cleese (4 Acting titles) (British) #Julian Glover (4 Acting titles) (British) #Kirsten Dunst (4 Acting titles) (American) #Lawrence Makoare (4 Acting titles) (New Zealand) #Martin Freeman (4 Acting titles) (British) #Max Von Sydow (4 Acting titles) (Swedish) #Natalie Portman (4 Acting titles) (American) #Pat Hingle (4 Acting titles) (American) † #Patrick Stewart (4 Acting titles) (British) #Pierce Brosnan (4 Acting titles) (Irish) #Ralph Fiennes (4 Acting titles) (British) #Rhys Ifans (4 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Samantha Bond (4 Acting titles) (British) #Shia LaBeouf (4 Acting titles) (American) #Stan Lee (4 Acting titles) (American) #Stellan Skarsgård (4 Acting titles) (Swedish) #Viggo Mortensen (4 Acting titles) (American) #Vince Vaughn (4 Acting titles) (American) #Aasif Mandvi (3 Acting titles) (American) Category:Top Lists